galliandndfandomcom-20200213-history
Thamior Nailo
Thamior Nailo is an Elf Rogue, originally from a small village - Aldrassil - on the outskirts of Moranvir, the capital of Sylvarresta. He was born 106 years before the Dracolich quest, and came of age as an adult at 102, quite early for an Elf. His parents are Soveliss Nailo and the late Xanaphia (Siannodel) Nailo. He has no siblings. Early History Childhood Soveliss Nailo lived in the village of Aldrassil, working as a ranger serving Ehlonna and as a weaponsmith in his spare time. Soveliss soon met and married a bard from Tyceria named Xanaphia Siannodel. Xanaphia sang in the tavern while Soveliss did one of his two jobs, and the two did quite well for themselves. They eventually had a child, whom they called Sealamin. Sealamin was always quite mature for his age, eager and excited and possessing a profound love of nature. Much of his time was spent out admiring the flora and fauna, and accompanying his father for some of his ranger activities. Due to his maturity, he hung out with older peers; two he had a particularly close bond with were Maephrestol Amakiir, a male a few years older than Sealamin, and Merengaladh Holimion, a female who was about 10 years older than Sealamin. The trio was nearly inseparable. Adulthood Merengaladh was the first of the trio to pass into adulthood, taking the adult name Valanthe Holimion. Two years later, Maephrestol passed into adulthood, becoming Laucian Amakiir, and Sealamin followed a couple of months later, taking the adult name Thamior. All three passed into adulthood fairly early for elves, but two were unquestionably ready. Valanthe and Thamior were both mature and intelligent, clearly ready for adulthood. Laucian, however, could be extremely immature at times. Though some opposed the prospect of his becoming an adult at that time, he had more or less brownnosed his way into the favor of many of the elves of Aldrassil (charismatic and likable, he was pretty much the "golden child" of Aldrassil and could do no wrong in the eyes of many), and so he became an adult. Thamior had his worries about his friend, but due to their long history together he didn't make a big deal about his anxieties. Thamior wanted to follow in his father's footsteps as a ranger serving Ehlonna; Laucian also planned on becoming a ranger, but serving Obad-Hai. Valanthe was a druid, serving Ehlonna. Both the males were romantically interested in the beautiful Valanthe, but Thamior was closer to her. After Thamior's ceremony, the three ventured into the woods near a river to celebrate. During this, Thamior and Valanthe got a little bit closer than Laucian would've liked, and jealousy overtook him. He attacked Thamior. In the struggle, Thamior got a long scar on the left side of his face, and eventually Valanthe was killed while trying to stop the two from fighting. In Thamior's shock, he left himself open: Laucian knocked him out with the hilt of his sword. He took Thamior's sword and killed Valanthe's fox companion, then rubbed Valanthe's blood on Thamior's sword, washing his own off in the river. When Thamior came to, he was in the hall of the clan elders. The Nailos, Holimions and Amakiirs were present, as were Laucian and the corpses of Valanthe and her companion. Laucian had managed to convince his own parents, Valanthe's father (but not her mother) and five of the eight elders (and many of the village elves in turn) that he had encountered Thamior threatening Valanthe in the forest and had tried to subdue Thamior, but that in the struggle Thamior succeeded in killing Valanthe and her fox. As the fox had died (another druid could've asked the fox what happened), there were no witnesses. By a majority, the elders voted to exile Thamior from Aldrassil. Though a minority of the elders and villagefolk, including the Nailos and Valanthe's mother and brother Aramil Holimion, believed in Thamior's innocence, nothing could be done. The Elders confined him to his home until he had recovered enough to leave, and after that he would be exiled. This shocking turn of events completely shook the foundations of Thamior's mind in every way. His best friend had turned on him, his beloved was dead, and he was forced to take the blame. He sorely wanted to seek vengeance, but couldn't in the current state of affairs. He could no longer stay and learn the ways of the ranger; he couldn't even bring himself to become a ranger, since Laucian was to become one. Even more shockingly, he could not follow Ehlonna. How had Ehlonna allowed such an atrocity to occur? Thamior needed escape; the exile was almost a blessing. He could leave the clan that betrayed him and start anew. It pained him to leave his family and friends, but this was an opportunity to start with a clean slate. He needed to go and become a strong fighter in order to bring Laucian to justice for his crimes. Thamior is determined to seek vengeance one day. Prior to Joining the Party To Heredon Thamior more or less wandered, eventually ending up in the capital of Heredon. Just beyond the gates, the local thieves' guild was having a raucous party. As Thamior walked by, a young thief tried to pick his pocket; Thamior seemed to sense this and grabbed the would-be thief's arm, subduing him. The leader of the thieves' guild - Paldane Connal, a rogue and cleric of Olidammara, saw this and noticed the potential in Thamior to be an excellent rogue. For the next few years, Thamior stayed in and around the city, training with Paldane and the thieves' guild to become a rogue, also learning other things such as the Orcish and Goblin languages. Afterwards, Thamior left the city a changed man. He decided to wander around as a rogue serving Olidammara, seeking adventures and wine. More Recent Events Eventually, Thamior met the guard of a keep - Regdar - and accompanied him on a mission to a goblin lair, providing services as a rogue and his knowledge of the Goblin language. Regdar introduced Thamior to the party - at that time, Ivellios Xiloscient, Kilo Vix and the "uncivilized man" Krimson Kane. They were in need of a rogue, and though Regdar strongly disagreed with many of the party's principles (not enough to condemn them, but enough to cease directly dealing with them on a regular basis), he decided to help them out by introducing them to Thamior. Recently, while adventuring, Valanthe's brother Aramil (one of the friends Thamior still retains from Aldrassil) came to seek out Thamior with a message from Soveliss Nailo. Xanaphia was dead. Vulgnash and his band of marauding orcs attacked Aldrassil and many died in the struggle, including Xanaphia. The elves, led by Soveliss and Aramil, did eventually drive off the orcs. Soveliss now believed he had nothing to defend. He lived with a clan that he largely disagreed with on many levels since they kicked out his son, only staying to continue providing weapons for his people to defend the forest. Now his wife was dead. He could make do with another weapon; he thought Thamior would benefit more from the powerful emerald-inlaid scimitar named after Xanaphia and enchanted with frost magic by Valanthe's mother. Xanaphia's ring also was enchanted by Valanthe's mother, and so provided a benefit when the two were together; Soveliss enlarged Xanaphia's ring and sent it, with the sword, to Thamior. Thamior now proudly wields Xanaphia, hoping that one day he will be able to take Laucian's life and exact justice using that sword. Upon facing the prospect of returning to Sylvarresta, however, Thamior decided he was not ready. He is currently staying at the party's village, working at the tavern as the brewmaster/distiller, and generally helping run the village.